


New Kid on the Block

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hint of Sonic/Shadow, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sonic was intending to meet Tom, but he got distracted. (Basically my version on how Sonic and Shadow meet in the movies.)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous





	New Kid on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> If it reads rushed, sorry but I wanted to post this. Inspired by a scene in My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown. I also have a thing where Shadow is an excellent singer.

Sonic weaved through the forest, heading toward the cliff, to see the town from overheard. That was his favorite spot to oversee his new home. He promised to meet Tom at the sheriffs office at eleven so they could get some lunch, and possibly donuts later. Then later, Maddie would pick him up and they’d head home and start making dinner. She promised to make chili dogs.

Sonic had arrived at his lookout spot. He sat down, his legs dangling off the cliff. He let out a content sigh. Not thinking this is what his life came to be. Running for most of it and finally finding a home where everyone loved him. I mean, he did save the town from a evil scientist, but you get the point. He was welcomed at any store and café in town.

Even Crazy Carl was not laying out traps anymore. He would spend time with him in the park. Talking about things that might exist and what magical creature he was after next. He loved Carl.

Sonic sat there for a few minutes then looked at his watch Maddie gifted him. It was Flash! It was four minutes till he had to meet Tom. He got up and dusted himself off and dashed into the forest. As he was running, he decided to take the long way. Give Tom more time to get ready.

This was the life. Then on the wind, he heard a voice. He skidded to a stop. He was a little ways from town, but he heard something. Something new.

He dashed in the direction, heading down a road. He came to a two-story house, with a big wrap around porch. It had a swing and few potted plants sitting on the rail. He looked noticed that there was no cars, so whoever was hear must have left. He was about to dash when his hears perked at a voice;

**_O mio babbino caro (O my dear papa)_ **

****

He headed over to the back of the house and came upon a fence. The fence was long, meaning that this person had a big yard. Big yard meant lots of money. He’s seen fancy houses like that, some even had their own lakes. The voice sang again.

****

**_Mi piace, è bello, bello (I like him, he is handsome, handsome)_ **

**_Vo' andare in Porta Rossa (I want to go to Porta Rossa)_ **

**_A comperar l'anello! (To buy the ring!)_ **

****

Sonic was now curious. Whoever sang had the most amazing voice! And they sounded around his age, so this person was already cool in his book. Tom and Maddie did say he needed to make friends… Sonic ran around the fence a few till he saw a gate. He opened the gate as the person sang again.

**_Sì, sì, ci voglio andare! (Yes, yes, I want to go there!)_ **

Sonic entered the garden. It was massive! Trees, bushes and flowers all around. It was one of those fancy gardens too. Sonic wondered how he would be able to find the voice in this place.

**_E se l'amassi indarno, (And if my love were in vain!)_ **

**_Andrei sul Ponte Vecchio, (I would go to the Ponte Vecchio)_ **

****

With his hearing on high alert, Sonic quietly walked among the garden, not wanting to spook whoever was there. He followed the path, crossing a small bridge and being surrounded on all sides with all kinds of flowers. He followed the voice that led him straight to the back entrance of the house. Sitting on the steps were two figures. One was an older girl with long, blonde hair. She wore a blue dress with white stockings. And sitting beside her was…

****

**_Ma per buttarmi in Arno! (And throw myself in the Arno!)_ **

**_Mi struggo e mi tormento! (I am aching, I am tortured!)_ **

**_O Dio, vorrei morir! (Oh God, I’d like to die!)_ **

****

Sonic was stunned, another hedgehog. And one with an amazing voice too! This hedgehog looked like him. Except the other had ebony fur, with red stripes on his legs and arms. Some at the end of his quills which were turned up. He had tan muzzle and a patch of white fur on his chest. He wore red and black cuffs with white gloves and shoes that looked different than any he’s seen. Sonic was entranced with his voice. “Wow,” he whispered hiding behind a huge potted plant.

****

**_Babbo, pietà, pietà! (Father, have pity, have pity!)_ **

**_Babbo, pietà, pietà! (Father, have pity, have pity!)_ **

****

At the end of the song, Sonic slowly walked into view of the others. “Hello,” he called out, both jumping from their perch. They stared at each other before he was tackled.

“Maria, get inside.” The hedgehog said, his voice was deep and velvet sounding. Sonic felt his muzzle get warm. The other turned his attention back to him. “Who are you? How’d you find us?”

“Wait, Shadow!” the girl- Maria- hollered. “That’s Sonic! Remember, grandfather said he’s the one who saved Green Hills.” Shadow… what an amazing name.

“Sorry,” Shadow got up and held out his gloved hand.

“No problem, I always get run over,” Sonic mentally face-palmed. Couldn’t have came up with a better response.

“This garden is amazing!” Sonic said, glancing around and seeing the full garden. It was something you’d see out of those magazines.

“This is Maria’s garden,” Shadow spoke with what sounded like pride, “she planted every flower you see.” Maria pushed the black hedgehog with a bashful smile. Sonic smiled at this. These two… it seemed like they were friends. But…

“If you don’t mind me asking, but how did you guys meet?” They both stiffened at this. They avoided eye contact with him. Something wasn’t right. Sonic was about to apologize when Shadow spoke.

“I meet Maria and her grandfather when I woke up here. I have no memory of how that happened.” Shadow said, crossing his arms and staring Sonic in the eyes. They both stood there, staring at each other. Sonic’s new favorite color was red.

“Well Sonic, it was nice to meet you, but we have to prepare for lunch.” That’s when Sonic snapped out of it.

“Lunch!” He checked his watch. It was fifteen minutes after eleven. “Oh man, Tom’s gonna worry. It was nice meeting you guys, maybe we can hang out again someday. Right now, I have to go. See ya!” With that Sonic dashed out of the garden. Maria and Shadow both relaxed.

Maria moved to go inside, then noticed Shadow wasn’t following. “Shadow?” He finally turned after a minute and followed her inside. Maria had a feeling Sonic would be back soon.

Meanwhile, Sonic finally made it to the police station. “Sonic, where were you? I was getting worried.”

“I meet someone like me! He had a nice voice and was amazing looking!” Sonic said in a rush. It took Tom a minute to work the sentences together.

“You meet someone? Another alien hedgehog?” Tom asked.

“Yeah! Can I see him tomorrow, please!” Sonic begged. Tom wanted to say no, not trusting this situation, but seeing Sonic so happy to meet another hedgehog, he couldn’t help but make him happy. “Sure, but you have to introduce us.” Sonic whooped.

He couldn’t wait till tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the song ‘O Mio Babbino Caro’, look it up on YouTube if you are interested in what Shadow is singing. It’s also from the Charlie Brown cartoon cause the woman singing has a beautiful voice.


End file.
